No quiero ser un ninja
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de presenciar el trágico resultado que su madre tuvo tomo la desicion de no ser un ninja, pero un trabajo hecho en la infancia de la rubia ¿podrá cambiar esa desicion?


Hola a tod s estoy muy, muy feliz por fin actualizaron la app de FF y puedo actualizar desde el smartphone.

Estoy súper emocionada espero y esto me ayude a actualizar más seguido.

Mientras los dejo con mi primer intento :p Espero les guste

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos » .

.

.

¡NO QUIERO SER UN NINJA!

.

.

.

Se encontraba sonriendo a sus compañeros como solía hacerlo cada que pasaba a exponer, la mayoría de quienes lo habían visto sonreír le aseguraban el parecido que tenia con su padre.

El no lo creía así, él estaba seguro de que su sonrisa tenía más vida que la del pálido.

—Muy bien Inojin, pasa a tu lugar —acepto la solicitud inclinando la cabeza. Al alzar la vista miro por la ventana un ninja, que a deducir por la velocidad y sigilo juraría que se trataba de un Ambu.

Sonrió sinceramente al divisar una estela dorada «mamá» pensó al mirar la cabellera rubia que se ondeaba con el aire. Al dirigirse a su lugar no aparto la mirada de aquella figura, al ver que iba en dirección contraria a la torre de Investigación donde sus padres trabajaban, puso más atención.

Se alarmó cuando la figura se acercó a la escuela para seguir su camino al hospital. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Sai cargaba con el cuerpo inherte de Ino, trago en seco al mirar lo maltratada que estaban sus ropas y la sangre que teñía la pálida piel de su madre.

—¿Nos vamos? —una voz tranquila y perezosa lo saco de su mente.

—¿Viste a mi madre? —giro para encarar a su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas? —el chico cabeza de piña colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Nada —por un momento quería creer que fue su imaginación, pero al recordar que Ino le había enseñado algunos trucos para detectar a un miembro Ambu y sus reglas prefirió guardar silencio.

«Solo te lo diré a ti porque te amo y se que el tiempo que nos vamos a misiones tu padre y yo es bastante. Quiero que escuches bien, esto no lo puede saber nadie más y es sólo para que sepas cuando regresamos de misión antes que nadie» recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho hace tiempo cuando el se quejó porque le dejaban sólo en largos períodos. Suspiro al recordar que no estuvo solo, los Nara, Akimichi y su abuela siempre estaban al tanto de él;casi igual que lo hacía su madre.

—Vayamos a comer antes de que Shino-sensei llegué —Chouchou se acerco a sus amigos y golpeó el pupitre para atraer la atención.

—Paso —Inojin agito su mano en modo de negación

—Bien les traeré algo —menciono al ver que Shikadai también negaba, sonrió la morena y se alejó de ambos chicos.

—A sus lugares —todos en el salón escucharon la petición e hicieron lo que el Aburame les pedía— Ahora que tengo su atención quisiera leer les un trabajo de alguien que fue graduado con honores en mi generación, esta persona apenas tenía 7 años, uno menos que ustedes cuando lo escribió —miro como sus alumnos lo miraron con asombro.

—¿Por que no dice que es de Sasuke Uchiha y ya? —Boruto se levantó de su asiento recargando ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

—Todo a su tiempo —se acomodo los lentes, abrió el pequeño libro que tenía entre sus manos y empezó a narrar.

"¿Qué significa ser un ninja"

Para poder saber que significa para mí ser un ninja debería conocer a que se refiere este concepto.

El término de ninja, en la antigüedad, era referido al género masculino siendo un guerrero mercenario japonés que estaba entrenado para misiones de ciertas características, como el espionaje o el asesinato. Ese concepto ha sido modificado con el paso del tiempo, ahora las mujeres pueden ser parte de este mundo teniendo las mismas posibilidades si entrena y explota su potencial igual que los hombres.

Para mí un ninja no se hace, se nace, al decir esto no sólo me refiero a las líneas sucesorias o formar parte de algún Clan de prestigio. Cualquiera que lo desee puede ser ninja siempre y cuando tenga en claro sus ideales y objetivos, no siempre se puede estar del bando correcto; pero ¿Correcto para quién? un ninja protege, defiende, lucha y daría su vida a quien le ayudó a ser lo que es, a proteger un ser amado, una aldea o sueño.

Ahora se que un ninja no es sólo una herramienta para ganar la guerra, son personas con doble vida quienes sueñan y luchan por proteger esa felicidad que les brinda el pelear, viajar, mirar paisajes y en ocasiones... hasta matar por sobrevivir. Mirar la felicidad de quienes te ven regresar después de una ardua misión es el mejor regalo que se puede tener.

Ser un ninja significa..."

Cuando interrumpió la lectura miro a cada uno de sus alumnos quienes se mostraron fascinados por el relato y esperando con ansias el final.

—Sensei ya digalo de una buena vez ¿Qué es ser un ninja? —el rubio hiperactivo se recargo demostrando su frustración

—Un ninja significa ser un héroe —para sorpresa de muchos Inojin levantó la voz— Yamanaka Ino —miro fijamente al mayor frente a él. Estaba seguro a quien pertenecía ese trabajo, desde pequeño había sido su cuento antes de dormir, se lo había aprendido de memoria y cada vez que se sentía sólo cuando su madre no estaba se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que se dormía.

—Tienes toda la razón Inojin, este escrito fue hecho por la mejor alumna de mi generación y tenía un año menos que ustedes —sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa— Quiero que hagan un escrito donde mencionen lo que significa ser un ninja para ustedes —sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

—¿Como les fue hoy? —mencionó Temari mientras les acercaba la comida

—Problemático —al mirar la cara de enojo por parte de su madre prosiguió con su discurso para sopesar el daño— Shino-sensei nos pidió un trabajo por escrito de lo que significa ser un ninja. Nos leyó el trabajo de la tía Ino y sinceramente no creo que alguien lo pueda superar —introdujo un poco de arroz a su boca para ya no seguir hablando.

—¿Que te parece a ti Inojin? —Shikamaru tomo la palabra al ver como el mencionado mantenía la mirada fija en el plato frente a él.

—¿Cuándo puedo ver a mamá? —mencionó sin siquiera apartar la vista de su comida

—Aun no llega de su misión —Respondió tranquilamente

—¿Por qué está en el hospital? —

—Inojin ¿Por qué dices eso? —ahora Temari tomo la palabra.

—Porque lo ví —hizo contacto con ambos adultos frente a él, su mirada era una mezcla de irá y tristeza

—No se de que hablas —

—Claro que si lo saben ¿Por qué no quieren que sepa? —golpeo la mesa con sus puños haciendo tambalear lo que había encima.

—Inojin, cálmate —Temari lo miro severo ante el ataque de rabia que tenía el menor

—¡No me voy a calmar! tu no puedes decirme que hacer. No eres mi madre —sin más se retiró hacia el cuarto que compartía con Shikadai.

—Problematico —suspiraron al unisono padre e hijo

—Eso debe ser herencia de Ino —murmuró Temari mientras escuchaba como de un portazo cerro la puerta.

—¿Es cierto que está en el hospital? —Shikadai preguntó curioso pero al ver el gesto desaprovatorio de su madre siguió cenando en silencio

.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que ya se calmó? —hablo la rubia al mirar entrar al moreno

—Eso espero, ahora está dormido —se saco los zapatos y se dejó caer en la cama

—Ino esta grave ¿cierto? —

—Eso creo, ni a Sai ni a mi nos dejaron entrar a verla —cubrio su rostro con el antebrazo

—No se lo puedes ocultar por mucho tiempo —

—Lo se, creo que Ino sobre estímulo a ese niño —

—Ni que lo digas, es increíble que haya visto trasladarse a un Ambu —

—Creo que su inteligencia esta a nivel de Shikadai ¿Qué opinas tú? —se irguió rápidamente

—Concuerdo contigo, esas horas de estudio a las que está acostumbrado le hacen bien y mal... ¿lo sentiste? —hizo contacto visual con el cabeza de piña.

Shikamaru salió apresurado de la habitación al sentir al pequeño rubio de quien hablaban no hace unos segundos, temió que los hubiera escuchado. Abrió sin ningún tacto la habitación de los menores y al ver la cama vacía del rubio salió a toda prisa de la casa en su búsqueda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Secretos de los Clanes —tomo entre sus manos un libro que era idéntico al que su madre tenía en la biblioteca. No le era permitido leerlo pero como no estaba en su casa y su madre no estaba para prohibirle lo tomo y se sentó debajo del escritorio que había al centro de la habitación.

—Yamanaka, Yamanaka —pasaba con su pequeño dedo señalando el índice, al no encontrar respuesta pasó hoja por en pequeñas pausas la alianza entre los Clanes, como se conformaba cada uno y lo que más llamo su atención— ¿Qué debe de hacer? —levanto una ceja al tener interés en ese cuestionamiento. Leyó cada página reconociendo la función de cada miembro InoShikaCho. Al ver un apartado de las debilidades prestó mayor atención.

"El punto fuerte de los Yamanaka son sus mentes, algo útil y peligroso. Cuando un miembro de este Clan realiza la transferencia de mentes debe ser cuidadoso ya que si el cuerpo que poseyó es herido el usuario del jutsu también sufre el daño incluso puede compartir la muerte" quedó helado al leer ese párrafo.

—Mami —tiro el libro a un lado y se abrazo de sus rodillas, un sin fin de imágenes pasaron por su mente al pensar en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido «ni a Sai ni a mi me dejaron pasar a verla» recordó la frase hecha por el moreno ¿Por qué no los dejaron pasar? ¿Tan mal estaba? negó con su cabeza ante esa posibilidad— Ella esta bien, me prometió que regresaría con bien —con cada palabra las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Lo busque por todos lados y no esta —Shikamaru trato de recuperar el aliento después de la intensa búsqueda en la aldea, el hospital, en casa de Chouji, la biblioteca, la floristería, la escuela... todos los lugares donde podría estar pero en ningún lado había rastro de él.

—Escucha —Temari colocó su dedo índice en sus labios para dar señal de que guardará silencio al escuchar ruidos en la biblioteca.

Caminaron sigilosos por la habitación hasta que encontraron al pequeño rubio abrazo a sus rodillas envuelto en un mar de lágrimas.

—Que alivio que estás bien, me preocupaste —Shikamaru se puso a la altura del menor.

—Quiero a mi mamá —Se aferro de la chaqueta del chico quien lo levantó en brazos

—Muy pronto la verás —lo abrazo con fuerza, se sentía una basura al mentirle ya que ni el mismo sabía si su amiga estaría bien.

ooooooooo

A pesar de que Shikamaru le habia dicho que veria pronto a su madre, no había sido asi, el empezaba a perder las esperanzas, ya había pasado una semana. Ese mismo día en que su padre dejo a Ino en el hospital partió a una misión.

Al seguir las costumbres de su mamá realizó una investigación y descubrió que no fue asignada y eso lo puso mas nervioso «fue a buscar el cuerpo donde se alojó mamá» ese pensamiento le seguía desde que leyó el libro.

Con sus dedos trazo las letras de cada nombre de ninjas caídos en el monumento. Pasó varias veces y en su mente lo repetía una y otra vez «Yamanaka Inoichi» la imagen de aquel rubio pasaba por su cabeza. En ocasiones soñaba con que el estuviera a su lado y conocerlo, tenía la idea de que era el hombre perfecto y el mejor abuelo, lo pensaba casa que escuchaba hablar a su madre de él con nostalgia. Golpeó con su puño el monumento al ver que debajo de su abuelo había espacio para otro nombre, su imaginación rápidamente formó el nombre de Ino. Cerro el puño hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Inojin se enfadaran de nuevo contigo —su amigo se dejó caer a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol al ver que el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No me importa —desde hace una semana dejo de asistir a la academia, cuando lo descubrían ya no era el mismo que siempre participaba y obtenía buenas notas, dejo de entregar tareas y se mantenía distante.

—¿Qué crees que tía Ino dirá si se entera? —

—¿Qué más da? ¡ella está muerta! — golpeó el monumento con su pie y emprendió marcha alejándose de su amigo. No quería aferrarse a una idea, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él la vio en el estado moribundo.

Al alzar la mirada observó la entrada del hospital, estaba asustado y enojado. Entró decidido y al mirar que Nara Shikamaru estaba dentro se escondió para escuchar la conversación.

—¿Nadie puede verla? —

—Lo siento —la enfermera frente a él negaba con su cabeza.

«Ya se donde estas» sonrio y sigilosamente se encaminó por el área horas acompañando a su madre dentro de ese edificio le había permitido conocerlo, no había ningún lugar al que el no pudiera accesar.

Trago en seco y apreto los puños para disminuir el nervioso que tenía ¿Estaba ahí? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaba preparado para verla? suspiro para que sus pies avanzarán, debía apresurarse antes de que una enfermera llegara y lo descubriera.

Empujo la puerta y pestañeo un par de veces para adecuar su vista a la oscuridad, camino cuidadosamente al sentir cables en el piso, su corazón se aceleró escucho el pitido de la maquina que marcaba el pulso. Mordió su labio inferior cuando corrió la cortina.

—Mamá —sus azulinos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla conectada a un sin fin de máquinas, su piel daba diferentes tonalidades de morado y rojo debido a los golpes que seguramente recibió, su rostro se miraba apacible como si estuviera durmiendo.

Con su índice acarició un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro y después lo retiró.

—Tienes que despertar —le suplico en medio del llanto— No puedes dejarme asi. Si te vas ¿Quién será mi héroe? —se encimo al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica y la abrazo con fuerza, no le importaba que lo descubrieran, que lo castigarán le daba igual el quería estar con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sakura entró a la habitación para revisar el estado de su amiga— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —alzo cuidadosamente al menor para evitar desconectar alguna máquina — ¿No piensas contestarme? —

—¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones si tu al igual que todos me mintieron? —se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

—Inojin... —al ver el estado del pequeño rubio se sintió culpable, no había pensado en el daño que le provocaba una mentira.

—Has lo que quieras —se volteo y salió del edificio rumbo a su hogar.

Al entrar nuevamente comenzó a llorar, el aroma a flores y las fotos familiares no ayudaban a tranquilizarlo, subió las escaleras y se recostó en la cama de sus padres como solía hacer cuando tenía miedo, era diferente, se sentía vacío, estaba solo. Se abrazo a las almohadas y libero todo lo que había acumulado en la semana.

—Inojin, despierta tesoro —hablo dulcemente para evitar asustarlo

—¿Mami? —se levanto rápidamente esperando que fuera cierto.

—Lo siento ángel —ayudo a levantarse de la cama

—¿Qué haces aquí abuela? —agacho la mirada sabía que Sakura le habia puesto al tanto de lo que hizo

—Se lo que hiciste y no te culpo. Así era tu madre —sonrio melancólica al recordar aquellos tiempos dónde su esposo aún vivía— pero al igual que ella no te dejaré hacerlo, vamos para que hagas los trabajos que no has hecho —

—¿De qué serviría? —evitaba hacer contacto visual

—Empezarás con el escrito de Shino-sensei —le acercó una hoja y lápiz para que empezará— Mientras prepárare la cena.

Miro por varios minutos la hoja y negaba cuando el escrito de su madre rondaba por su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —la mayor se sentó a su lado

—Mi mamá siempre quiso ser ninja? —al ver que la mujer levantaba una ceja continuo— La vida de un ninja es arriesgada y saben que en cualquier misión pueden morir —

—Tu madre siempre quiso ser ninja. Tu abuelo tuvo un poco de culpa en esa desición —

—No les importo dejarnos —

—Inojin, la misión de tu madre consistía en salvar a un grupo de niños que estaban capturados, eran torturados y obligados a trabajar. Tu madre lo acepto porque quería que ellos tuvieran la felicidad que tu tienes —acaricio la espalda del rubio que seguía viendola con incredulidad

—Pero ahora soy un huérfano —se mordió la lengua, estana enojado y no quería ver el objetivo detrás de esas palabras—No quiero ser un ninja —

—¿Por qué dices eso—

—Los ninja son egoístas que arriesgan la vida en todo momento , no les importa dejarnos —tomo aire— Así como mi abuelo y ahora mi mamá —nuevamente lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes.

—Ella aún está viva —giro su vista hacia un retrato familiar— Sigue luchando por regresar con nosotros —al sentir que no evitaría derramar lágrimas le dió una sonrisa al pequeño y se volvió a perder en la cocina.

Inojin meditó las palabras «mamá nunca rompe su promesa» pensó al recordar los momentos junto a ella, a pesar de estar cansada u ocupada con asuntos del Clan siempre tenía tiempo para él, no importaba que fuera poco importante.

Sujeto fuertemente el lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

.

.

—Espero funcione —un pálido chico trajo consigo a un mercenario inconsciente, que había sido capturado por su aldea y puesto en custodia

—Tiene que funcionar —todos los amigos cercanos de la chica, incluyendo su madre presenciavan la escena.

—Liberación —el Nara hizo un par de sellos con sus manos y puso firmemente su mano en la frente del mercenario.

—¡Ah! —un quejido de dolor salió de la boca de la rubia quien se sentó bruscamente.

—Ino —sin darse cuenta su madre había apartado a quien se interpusiera en su camino— Que bueno que estás bien —abrazo a la chica y depositaba pequeños besos en el rostro de la chica.

—Gracias —Ino miro a Sai y correspondió a su abrazo.

—Ino hay alguien que te ha hechado de menos —Shino le extendió la mano una vez que la chica se había arreglado, lista para salir del hospital.

—También ansio verle —Ino acepto la ayuda que le daba el chico y juntos se encaminaron a la reunión.

.

.

—Inojin ¿quieres pasar a leer tu trabajo? —Shino entregó el trabajo calificado cuando se encontraba frente a él.

—Tsk —tomo la hoja y se colocó frente a la clase.

¿Qué significa ser un ninja?

Compadezco a los ninja, aquellos a quien les arrebatan su derecho de elegir tener una vida tranquila y normal. Obligados a una vida de incertidumbre, sin poder pensar en un futuro, formar una familiar y conocer el amor.

Compadezco a quienes logran hacerlo, me refiero a tener una doble vida simulando ser felices. Lo único que consiguen es solo continuar con la permanencia del Clan.

Un ninja es alguien solitario, no sólo me refiero a los Anbu, cada uno debe afrontar sus temores y continuar para cumplir su objetivo.

Son solo peones en la guerra ¿para qué la guerra?

Muchos me dirán que para mantener la paz y bienestar de la aldea.

¿Qué es la guerra? ahora se que es un instrumento de la justicia donde somos peones que luchan para seguir con el objetivo del líder, tener la victoria para el bienestar y un solo reconocimiento que no garantiza la estabilidad personal.

Los ninja son heroes que sufren, heroes que están dispuestos a abandonar su felicidad por el beneficio de otros.

Los ninja son dignos de admirar, de temer e imitar. Son ángeles y demonios que sólo buscan la comprensión.

Yamanaka Inojin

—Muy bien hecho amor —se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una despampanante rubia.

—Mamá —susurro al verla, parpadeo un par de veces para confirmar la presencia de ella, sus labios temblaban al querer formular una palabra.

—Invite a la mejor alumna de la generación para que escuche y califique sus trabajos —Shino se acercó al pequeño rubio— Pero creo que quieres tiempo a solas —le hizo una señal para que saliera junto con la rubia que le extendía la mano.

Estuvieron en los columpios del parque en completo silencio, si alguien los hubiera visto juraría que no eran los parlanchines y vivaces que conocían.

—Inojin, lo lamento —miro fijamente al pequeño que no dejaba de verla— debí ser más cuidadosa —sonrio— Quiero que sepas que jamás te dejaré sólo —

—¿Te dijeron? —

—¿Qué ya no quieres ser un ninja? —al ver asentir al niño continuo— estaré orgullosa de ti en lo que sea que decidas ser, no tienes que ser algo que no te apasiona —acaricio el rostro de su hijo y detuvo el trayecto de una lágrima que salían de sus ojos.

—Quiero ser un héroe para ti, para cuidarte en todo momento —se levanto para quedar frente a la chica— Y asegurarme de que jamás me dejes —la abrazo y se permitió llorar.

—¿Y como lo harás? —apreto el agarre

—Siendo el mejor ninja —sonrio tal y como ella, un gesto lleno de vida, de confianza uno que permitía sentir el amor, apoyo y comunicar lo que sentía en su interior. Definitivamente tenía la misma sonrisa de su madre.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hasta aquí este fic, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
